<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Lilacs and Forget Me Nots by nayuki_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313436">Purple Lilacs and Forget Me Nots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayuki_writes/pseuds/nayuki_writes'>nayuki_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, leokasa, letting go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayuki_writes/pseuds/nayuki_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Lilacs and Forget Me Nots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmthief/gifts">phantxmthief</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanahaki disease was a rare occurrence in this day and age, but it still happened and Leo found himself in quite the predicament. His hanahaki disease was complicated because he was pretty sure he was in love with two different people. One was an old flame and the other was newly discovered. Leo’s problem was that he loved both of these guys dearly. He didn’t want to forget either of them, but he didn’t think either of them loved him truthfully. </p><p>Izumi Sena was so cool and so beautiful, but he was in a desperate love with another person. Leo knew that and maybe that was actually physically killing him now. Tsukasa Suou was adorable, pretty, and interesting to Leo. The red head was slowly becoming closer and more important to Leo. It’s possible that Tsukasa was the reason two types of flowers were coming up. Leo never expected to love someone the way he did or even more then Izumi but here he was. </p><p>Tsukasa liked Anzu. He was probably straight. His family would never like Leo. Leo wasn’t an elite. Izumi loved Makoto. Izumi loved Makoto more then he ever loved him. Leo would never compare to Makoto.</p><p>All these bad thoughts about the two guys he loved were suddenly making him feel sick. He was happy no one had noticed his symptoms yet luckily. Leo was pretty crafty with hiding them. If it got really bad he’d run to the bathroom in the training rooms where no one was until after regular classes anyway. The ginger haired teen was there now currently throwing up petals. Izumi’s were Forget Me Nots: A slow growing flower, it means faithful love, memories and nostalgia.</p><p>Of course they were Forget Me Nots. How could Leo ever forget the beautiful, painful past where his heart had stopped beating and his compositions stopped along with it. Tsukasa’s flowers were different of course and they were more prominent in coming up opposed to Izumi’s. Tsukasa’s were Purple lilacs: they represent the beginning of love or a first love. There were more as of recently. This was a bit sudden really. </p><p>Leo felt like he was going to pass out now. This was getting pretty bad, but no one could find out till he figured out what to do. Leo didn’t expect anyone to be here till later, but he heard footsteps. Leo flushed the toilet and turned around a bit shamefully to Tsukasa looking down at Leo in sheer horror. “Leader! What happened? Are you sick..? Were those flowers..? Your cheek- there’s blood on it..” the red head said leaning down and taking out his handkerchief to wipe Leo’s face. Leo just sat there smiling and trying to play it off. He was tempted to tell Tsukasa everything, but Izumi was lingering in his mind still. “I’m fine Suo~ really! I just probably ate something bad and ya know stuff happens.” Leo said continuing to smile.</p><p>Tsukasa wasn’t convinced. He knew about this from one of the books he had read. Leo must’ve been in love with someone. He felt a bit sad about it. Leo was someone precious to Tsukasa. The red head felt complicated about Leo. He got to act different with Leo. Tsukasa got to act like a regular teenager. He got to be himself with Leo. Leo made him feel special. Seeing Leo hurting like this was crushing his heart. “You can’t lie to me.. Who is it? You’re going to have to confess to them or get surgery..” Tsukasa said looking at the slightly taller seriously. He offered his hand, Leo took it, and stood up looking at Tsukasa and shaking his head. “I can’t tell you.. and I don’t want to get the surgery. I mean.. I would rather die then forget about the people I love. Sorry Suo..” Leo said smiling sadly.</p><p>“Leader! You can’t be serious about this! If you disappeared.. and not just for a few months forever.. If.. If you disappeared forever do you know how many people would be saddened? Do you even think of others?!” Tsukasa said starting to panic. The thought of Leo leaving him forever made his chest hurt. His heart would surely not feel the same anymore. Would it even have a reason to beat? What was Leo to him anyway? </p><p>Tsukasa was well aware of how Leo would stare at Izumi. He was jealous. He wanted Leo to see him too. Leo’s smile faded and he sighed. “Maybe a few people would be sad sure. I’m used to being hated though. If the people I love hate me then what’s the point? You can’t make someone love you Tsukasa. I can’t make them love me even though I love them more then anything.” Leo said as Tsukasa and him stared at each other for a moment.</p><p>Tsukasa wanted to scream and cry even but what good would that do? “You’re so selfish.. How do you think I would feel? Let me be selfish for once.” Tsukasa said flushing red. He didn’t care if Leo didn’t love him right now. He didn’t care if he was special or not. Tsukasa just didn’t care in the slightest. If Leo didn’t love him now, after he forgot about whoever, he would surely make Leo fall for him. The slightly shorter got closer and pulled Leo into his arms. </p><p>Leo didn’t expect all of this. He didn’t think Tsukasa cared this much but then again this wouldn’t be the first time Tsukasa had expressed concern or his feelings. “Tsukasa.. why are you getting so worked up? I’m right here you know?” Leo said wrapping his arms around him. He felt his shoulder getting wet. Was Tsukasa crying? “Hey hey.. don’t cry. I.. It’s just complicated. I fell in love with.. someone and now I’m breaking their heart huh?” Leo whispered and looked at Tsukasa’s teary purple eyes.</p><p>“I- I am not crying.. I just- you’re so frustrating and I can’t take it. You’re always going on about me not asking for help and here you are literally dying in front of me. It might not be bad now but please Lead- Leo.. Yes Leo please let me take care of you till we figure this out. If you get the surgery then.. I will surely take the opportunity to make you happy. I know it’s Sena Senpai..” Tsukasa said biting his bottom lip. He admired and respected Izumi, but when it came to Leo he couldn’t help but get defensive.</p><p>“Tsukasa do you realize what you’re making this sound like?” Leo said sighing and sitting them both down. “You’re making it sound like you want me to yourself. What do you mean after the surgery? If I got the surgery I’d forget about the person causing this.” Leo said debating on telling him it was him. He had to move on from Izumi. As much as he loved him at some point, it was just too one sided. The slightly taller started to cough again. The combination of purple lilacs and blood was rather beautiful to Tsukasa for some reason. There wasn’t any sign of a different flower now either.</p><p>The red head snapped out of his trance of admiration and slight terror to wipe off Leo’s face again. “They’re beautiful..” Tsukasa said trying to clean everything up. He picked up the flowers and threw them away. “You really think that..? You don’t think all of this is gross? It’s a bit scary you know?” Leo said laughing a bit. “God- you’re so interesting. Seriously you just keep surprising me.” Leo said getting up and taking both of Tsukasa’s hands. “I’ll tell the person I like I like them soon. If it doesn’t work then I’ll gladly let you have me. Isn’t that what you want?” The slightly taller said smiling brightly. </p><p>Leo felt like composing now. He let go of Tsukasa’s hand and grabbed a pen and some used worksheets lying around. “Ah wait wait.. Leader- I never said I mean.. I care about you a lot okay!?” Tsukasa said flushing red, but Leo was already in a composing trance. He wasn’t listening anymore but Tsukasa’s mind was racing now for sure. He watched Leo until he absolutely had to go back to class.</p><p>Practice was a bit awkward. Ritsu was asleep as usual. Arashi and Izumi were talking about Makoto and Mika. Leo was doing a great job of spacing out under the kotatsu and Tsukasa just couldn’t bring himself to look at Leo for too long without trying to focus on other things. Leo would definitely catch him glancing though. He figured now was as good of a time as ever to confess to Tsukasa. After hearing Izumi talk about Makoto with such passion, he just knew Izumi wasn’t the one. In fact Leo finally realized Izumi never treated him the way he practically worshipped him the year before. He wasn’t going to let that bring him down now though. He was ready to end all of this throwing up flowers business and see what Tsukasa really thought of him. </p><p>Well Leo was about to do that, but he ended up getting up rather quickly and running out of the Knights practice room. He felt sick to his stomach now. He felt like he was going to stop breathing in that moment. If this was the end then what would Tsukasa think? Would he be sad if Leo left him like he said truly? Leo made it to the bathroom and coughed up all purple lilacs and started to tear up. It was Tsukasa. It was always him from the moment they first looked each other in the eyes. Those soft violet eyes meeting Leo’s light green’s for the first time was a moment he would never ever forget. He almost felt like he was going to black out to the image of Tsukasa’s eyes till he realized he was looking into them for real.</p><p>Tsukasa was holding onto Leo all of a sudden, not caring about the mess of flowers, blood and petals surrounding the two.  Leo wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. Maybe he had died and went to heaven. It was so warm in the slightly shorter teen’s arms. Tsukasa was crying and pleading for Leo to respond now. The other Knights members’ were worried about Leo but Tsukasa said he had to be the one to go. Right now he was crying his eyes out for Leo to say something. “Please please say something Leader! Leo! I’ll fix it just don’t leave me by myself.. I love you! I don’t care if it’s Sena Senpai that made you this way. I’ll fix it and I’ll make it better. I’ll make you happy.. Just say something and I’ll make you happier then anyone else can. Leo!” Tsukasa said struggling to try and pick Leo up. </p><p>Leo slumped over on Tsukasa’s shoulder and held onto him as well now. He was in love with Tsukasa for real now. It felt so bittersweet for him to realize at a time like this. Tsukasa confessing wasn’t instantly going to make him feel better though. Leo sighed softly and pulled away to look at the red head he had fallen for. Even when he cried he was beautiful. “Suo- I love you.. Don’t cry silly..” He said coughing up a few more flowers and feeling a slight sense of relief. It was mutual. The flowers didn’t feel like they were suffocating him anymore. </p><p>“Wh- what..? Leo- you.. you scared the hell out of me!” Tsukasa said pulling him closer and crying into his shoulder now. “Shh.. I know.. it’s okay now. Right? If I asked you out would it make you feel better? Do you want a kiss?” Leo said laughing weakly. “Anything to make you stop crying.. You know it hurts a lot seeing you sad.” The slightly taller said running his fingers through the shorter’s hair. Tsukasa looked at him sniffling as Leo wiped away his tears. “Anything..?” He said looking at Leo. “Anything.” Leo said looking a bit less pale now. </p><p>“I want.. a kiss.. just on the cheek though okay? I’m not ready for anywhere else..” he said flushing red. Leo smiled and laughed at his innocence. “That’s cute.. Tsukasa is very cute.” Leo teased and blushed a bit as he moved in slowly and kissed his cheek. Tsukasa flushed red and hid his face in Leo’s shoulder before realizing the mess of flowers surrounding them. “Lilacs.. hmm.. and they’re purple.” Tsukasa said picking one up. “Mmhm.. like your eyes.” Leo said astounded that Tsukasa didn’t think the flowers were gross. </p><p>Tsukasa blushed and started to clean up. “Yes.. they are very pretty little flowers, but I’m happy that I won’t be seeing them as much anymore..” Leo smiled and pulled Tsukasa into a kiss unexpectedly. Tsukasa didn’t even care if Leo stole his first kiss like that. Tsukasa pushed him away and Leo only started to laugh more. “You’re so interesting Tsukasa. I love you!” Leo said blushing. “Leo! You’re so sporadic I swear- what? Don’t say love so casually! We- are we a thing..?” Tsukasa said blushing profusely. Leo cupped his cheeks and kissed him once more. This time it lasted longer and Leo noted Tsukasa’s lips were insanely soft. “Does that answer your question?”</p><p>-and the rest of Knights were literally outside of the bathroom eavesdropping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>